


雨季

by xianmiao



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, R18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xianmiao/pseuds/xianmiao





	雨季

（一）  
外面的雨下得猫猫狗狗。

图书馆门前堵着一群忘记带伞的学生，放眼望去那人头攒动的情景，宛如乌泱泱的鸦群形成一种无法言喻的压迫感。

金流星将自己缩成一片切片吐司，艰难地从烦躁的人群中穿梭进到室内，将雨伞合起来之前仔细抖了抖，地上积起一堆透明的小水洼。

夏季的暴雨气息沾染在少年金色的发丝上，随着水珠滑过他光滑的脸颊。那张五官无暇的面容带着没被雨季影响的疲倦，神采奕奕地眨着眼睛，像是一只跑的畅快淋漓的小型犬。

然而青春剧里除了在雨中奔跑的爽朗少年以外，必不可少的还有各种各样出现在社畜噩梦中的随堂测试。教授们最喜欢的突击考试往往与这个雨季相随而至，除了部分闲出淡的文科院系外，这个平时被包围在祥和气氛的图书馆这几天竟是意外的热闹，座位刷卡机前排了令人胆战心惊的长龙。背着大书包和手提电脑的学生面带愁容地探着脑袋，看着上面代表着available的绿色座位一个个消失。

金流星一早就来到图书馆刷了位置，从食堂回来的他不急不慢地随手抹去脸上的潮湿，掏出学生卡在入口处“叮咚”一刷，电子门应声而开。

他背着又肿又大的书包往书库里挪动，手机却在这个时候发出短信提示的响声。

[明天是可以一口气睡到自然醒的双休日，所以今晚流星要好好表现哦。]

来信人的备注是被左右两颗桃心紧紧包围的MC小姐。

学生来往的大厅中央，金流星的脚步声停了几秒，清澈的瞳仁缓缓放大，莫名的潮红从脖子爬上少年清秀的脸颊。

毫无疑问，这是来自她的成年人世界里的邀约。

 

“诶，现在就要回去？？你这小子今天怎么回事，你可怜的五连跪的队友需要你喂！”

“哥，今天真不行。明天晚上再和哥打吧，今天我们这儿下雨了，我去接MC下班。”

“一局排位！就一局……”

干脆利索地关掉视频通话，从书堆中抬起头来的少年摆脱了开黑基友的盛情好意，远离了聒噪源的流星一脸严肃地开始收拾书包。

「你这个重色轻友的家伙！！」

啪，消息框也被无情地关上了。

世界终于一片清净。

 

（二）  
按照原本的计划，自己本来还能给她买一盒章鱼烧，犒劳一下一天的工作。结果金流星走到了半路，被雨水砸了满头，这才又拐回去拿自己遗忘在座位上的雨伞。

他刚刚走的匆忙，看了眼腕表正好到了MC小姐下班的时间。他想给她一个小惊喜，在缠绵不休的雨天她亲爱的男友从考试周里抽身接她下班。

想一想都觉得，金流星你真是个模范一般的可靠男人。

半小时后，雨势未减。残忍地立志不给其他男朋友生路•宇宙最可靠•金流星同学，骄傲地准时来到MC的公司前。这是一个在电视剧中很常见的保险公司，玻璃大门看起来极具现代感。普通却可爱的MC在这个玻璃宫殿里有一个属于自己的小巢，她会把流星送给自己的小礼物装点上去，比如鬼脸小熊挂饰、千纸鹤罐子、爱心便当盒（？）……整张办公桌都洋溢着幼稚的恋爱的酸臭。

只要是他送的东西，MC都非常喜欢。不管多幼稚多粗糙多便宜，她都笑的温暖幸福，把他的心意小心翼翼地抱在怀里。

想一想，我们的金流星同学就在大厦玻璃门上映出了年轻人朝气蓬勃的傻笑。

5:30分，她下班了。

站在花坛边的流星揉了揉自己软软的金发，撑着雨伞像只等待主人回家的小狗，认真而明亮的大眼睛里都是期待。路过的大姐姐们有几个好奇地绕道他跟前，涂着鲜红唇彩的嘴巴笑得迷人，看的他脸蛋一阵发红。

“大学生么？你在等谁呢？”

流星不好意思地说出了MC的名字。

“哦，她呀，刚刚下班了，应该快出来了。你是她弟弟吗？真可爱。”

“不，我……”

“啊，她出来了。”女人没等他解释，自顾自地说完环顾四周，正好看到了MC从自动玻璃门前走出的身影。

穿着一身宝蓝色连衣裙的MC笑意盈盈地背着包从公司里走了出来，微卷的长发簇在脸颊边，使他不得不注意到那张红润姣好的脸蛋，和晶莹剔透的眼睛。似乎是没料到到外面的雨水，MC的脚步顿了顿，望四周张望了一下，好像对现状有些不知所措。

“谢谢您，我现在要去接她了。”金流星按耐不住唇角的笑意，和身边的女子打了声招呼，穿着球鞋的少年就撑起伞迈着轻盈的步子冲到雨中。

“欸～有弟弟真好啊。”

嗨呀，不是弟弟，是恋人！如假包换、真金白银的恋人！一起同居每晚都要做的恋人嘛！可惜金流星同学急着眼前人，根本顾不得解释，像只狂奔的小狗一样跳开地上的水洼，冲着他心爱的MC跑去。然而刚走到一半，一辆黑色的轿车潇洒的划破连绵的雨帘，稳稳停在MC面前，恰好遮住了流星还没长高的个子。

这突如其来的小插曲让少年愣了愣，分神的半晌，那边的车窗已经摇了下来。

是个成熟男子的声音：“啊，MC，没带伞吗？要不要做我的车回去？”

MC眨巴眨巴眼睛环顾四周，仿佛要找某个人似的，许久才有些失望地皱着眉头：“不用麻烦科长您了。我家必经之路有些堵。”

车内的男人轻松一笑，像他胸前笔直熨贴的领带一般从容：“不会，呆会有个事，恰好顺路，上车吧。”

“话虽如此……我还是去前台借把伞，真的不麻烦您了。”

“我不怕你麻烦。”男人的眸子微光潋滟，碍于公司大门这个尴尬的地点，他的视线很好地收敛了起来，但还是无端让流星感到了一丝贪婪的敌意。

盛情难却之下的MC仍然固执地保持着矜持，她裸色的高跟鞋往后挪了几下，身子微倾，俨然是一副打算回到大楼里的姿态。

在这个时候，一双微凉的大手揽住了她纤瘦的腰肢，然后微微收紧，将还没反应过来的女人拉入怀中。

“流星？”

“嗯，我来接你下班。”毛绒绒的金发少年虽然在回答她的提问，年轻气盛的眸子却瞪得滚圆，死死地对峙着车里那个让他无端炸毛的男人。

四目交汇，彼此心知肚明的意味激烈碰撞着，霎那间火光四溅。最终，车内的男子挑了挑眉、颇为轻松地开口：“既然有护花使者，那我就不强求了。MC，回去注意安全，到家了给我发个短信。”

“谢谢科长。”

金流星在他升上车窗之前，佯装若无其事地大声回了一句：“有我护送你回咱们家，肯定没事。我们走吧！”

这个幼稚的举动得到了身边人的窃笑，流星气鼓鼓地红了脸，哗啦一声撑开了另一把粉嘟嘟的雨伞，抵到女人面前。MC却像只小燕子一样飞到了他的伞下，身子紧紧挨着少年削瘦却结实的身体，晶亮的眉眼弯成了盛满笑意的月牙。

“一起撑吧。”  
“欸\\\\\。”

还是很好哄嘛。

（二）  
MC是什么样的女孩子呢？

刚开始与她接触，似乎和别的女孩一样，温柔、安静，还有点羞涩，像一颗独自在角落绽放的小花。在群里聊天的时候总是会帮自己说话，有时候会在707欺负他的时候站出来很帅气地说“你们不要欺负流星2333”。刚开始话有些少所以给他的感觉像是一只毛茸茸的小兔子，安静无害，谁都可以摸一摸。但熟悉起来，特别是确定关系之后，流星觉得她的性格在发生慢慢变化。

并不是说这种变化不好，在RFA所有成员眼里，MC也的的确确是个善解人意的Office lady，在实习方面耐心十足地给了流星很多实用的建议。但实际上，这样成熟温柔的Mc并不是自己一厢情愿定义的“草食系女子”

没错，与她交往一年之后的流星愈加确定，与其说草食系，这家伙是赤裸裸的无肉不欢！

家里的大门刚刚砰地关上，还没等流星换好鞋子，MC就把碍事的包包扔在鞋架上，整个人软绵绵地扑进流星的怀里。

潮湿的雨水夹杂着泥土的腥气，同她本身成熟而迷人的香水味一起灌入少年的鼻腔。

一边趿拉着只换了一只的拖鞋一边被怀里人撞到玄关墙上，尚未反应回来的流星被她柔软的嘴唇堵住了即将出口的惊呼，亮晶晶的眸子里倒映出了她自己无比熟悉的、欲求不满的脸。

“流星……最近去锻炼了吗？我摸着你的胸口有点硬？”

这边还在努力回应她不好应对的唇舌，那双柔软的纤手就抽掉了牛仔裤里的衬衣，如一条冰凉的蛇爬上了他年轻的胸口。流星拼命地摆脱被揉到乳头时想要呻吟的快感，乖乖回应着她的询问：“有、有锻炼来着……”

“因为上次看到我的杂志上，那些有肌肉的男孩子吗？”她的呼吸在他的耳边吞吐着，像是一把小小的火苗，从耳根带来的滚烫的灼烧感迅速蔓延到了耳尖。他低声呻吟了一下，眼角被逼出了些许细碎的泪花。

他维持着男孩子莫名的尊严，异常坚定地摇了摇头，却很是挫败地听到对方在自己耳边的轻笑。

“没关系，我喜欢你结实一些。”

手中滴着水的伞无辜地倒在两人脚下，边沿上的水珠在地上汇聚成一摊水洼，被Mc的高跟鞋跟碾碎了平静的水面，溅起些许涟漪。

雨水味道的吻，潮湿在交缠的唇舌之间蔓延，彼此交换的液体上，带着外面一丝清新的自然的味道。他们沉默而投入地将自己置身于这场雨季惊雷之下的缠绵中，因换气而拉开的身影在地上斜斜地映照出浅灰色的影子，彼此之间拉出现场的下垂的银丝。

在这个时候，流星的视力和记忆力总是极好，他敏锐地察觉到了诸多细节，比如她的发丝上滚落的水珠，濡湿的柔软的粉唇，还有在呼吸时无意间翕动的鼻翼，像小动物一般的MC，被夏天的雨水浸泡的软软的，睁着清澈的大眼睛看着自己。

“流星……我不要接吻了，摸摸我。”

小动物发出了肉食者的低声嘶吼，她的手引导着自己放到了某个引以为傲的部位上——她的乳房，包裹在干净的真丝白衬衫下，由两瓣黑色的精致的Bra小心托举着的乳房，无数个男人曾在她无意识弯腰时脑补过的地方，此时此刻被自己捧在手心，雪白的乳肉挣脱着摆脱胸罩的舒服，完完整整地放在了自己手上，中间骄傲地挺立着小小的，浅褐色的乳头，像苹果的梗。

他的MC，可爱漂亮而温柔，就连饱满的乳房都像甜美的果实，小巧的乳晕和微微凹陷的乳头点缀在雪白的皮肤上，散发出淡淡的洗衣皂的清香，像奶油蛋糕上的红樱桃。

流星低头轻吻那颗尖尖的果子，就像一只小小的鸟用鸟喙破开浅浅的水面，小舌轻轻地含着润滑的冰凉的唾液，将那颗果实放到勾起的舌尖。那里如他想象般的一样甘甜，仿佛滚落在口中的一颗坚硬的小绿豆，他灵活的牙齿从来不会带来伤害，相反会招待的十分周全。

从刚开始，她便发出了黏腻的呻吟，双手插到他金色的发丝间，从尾指到中指，柔软光滑的头发如流水般从指隙间倾泻；从后脑到前额，纤长的指尖与每根发丝进行了亲密无间的交缠，甚至在某处随着主人的战栗，敏感地揪下一两根倒霉的发丝，像是将金子抽成丝缠在她的指根，像是一个纤巧的戒指。

“流星……流星，下面……”

她的手伸到了某个秘密的潮湿的洞穴，她像个攀岩老手一般牵引着新人，抛弃无谓的紧张和不安，就这外面放肆的雨水将欲望把自己的身体灌满。流星的手慢慢掀起她的包臀裙，——在上班族之间非常常见的，灰色套裙，可以将臀部包裹成玲珑的曲线。他的中指勾起裙沿光滑的布料，一寸一寸地贴着她的大腿，推到弧度优美的纤细的腰肢，像是水面上的涟漪由里到外扩散。

而里面最神秘的是黑色的透明丝袜。他每次都要撕坏它，但在他下手之前，那些从她体内流出来的带有独特气味的液体，总是会把它打湿，湿得水滴从丝袜中垂下来，沾满他的手掌，让那里像是经受了一阵夏季暴雨，似乎带着些许干燥的土壤所没有的腥味。

MC像是被抽干了力气，只能虚弱地靠在墙上仰着头喘息着。柔软的胸脯失去了衬衣的束缚，和稍有粗砺的墙壁紧贴亲吻，她每颤抖一下，墙上突起的颗粒就要擦破她柔嫩的皮肤。而曼妙的宛如歌唱的呻吟从她的喉咙里滚出，随着手指在自己体力进出的节奏或轻或浅地哼唱着，偶尔还会有好听的鼻息伴着体内咕啾的水声。

外面的雨水和这里的水，到底哪个才算是生命之源呢？哪个才更珍贵呢？

这需要他严肃地思考一番。

还需要尝一下味道。

“够了流星。”行动之前，MC妩媚的声音响起：“进来吧。”

（三）

最终他还是没有把她按在墙上。与其他征服欲极强的男人不同，他对把MC挤在肉体和墙上，雪白的胴体被深色的肉刃粗暴进入的画面并不感兴趣。

他喜欢她摸着自己的脑袋，轻声哼唱着她自己编的歌，另只手偶尔拍一拍自己的屁股，必须要发出清脆的肉体碰撞的声响，如此一来自己一定可以更加卖力，让她哭着喊着要停下来。但那个地方一定是舒服的、柔软的地方。比如主卧暖和的大床，他对做爱的环境要求比较高，像是今天的暴雨，偶尔夹杂着外面的闪电，他和她一同交缠在卧室巨大的落地窗前。在惊雷落在地面、世界陷入文明没落的黑暗之中时，进入她的身体。

那一霎那，仿佛整个世界都闭上了眼睛，无人知晓他们的交合。

最后她知道。

他进入的时候轻生的喘息，他的手臂轻微地颤抖着，细小的绒毛软弱无力地被鸡皮疙瘩顶了起来。

只有他看到。

身体被自己打开的瞬间，她优美小巧的下颌在黑暗中划过一道抛物线，同她被举起的双腿，在空中绷紧、自己的眼前，完成了一首短暂的现代舞。只有几秒钟，他便深陷其中。

滚烫的和湿润的，破开的力量和惊人的包容的柔韧度，她的胴体摇晃得像是在海浪中颠簸的船，被抓出褶皱的床单挤出哭泣的面容，在她的身下发出沙沙的声响。流星俯下身体，低头吻着她的嘴唇，汗水从自己的发丝渡到自己的唇瓣，导致这个缠绵悱恻的吻夹杂着一丝咸味。

没错，她的嘴唇仍然非常的柔软，令他着迷。但有什么能比得上她的身体呢？那个不可言说的美妙的地方。光是一动不动地被包裹着，那段光滑的内壁和某些褶皱的触发她尖叫的按钮，简直可以称之为宝藏——他乐意穷极一生在那里探索，将那里当成某种巢穴，回避外面那些令他感到恐惧的过去。

他低头把这个想法说给MC，她的回应是揉了揉他的脑袋。

“流星，我就一直在你身边。RFA也是。”

是吗？你会一直在我身边吗？曾经Rika也这么说过，但是她到最后还是选择撕破所有的誓言，变成一个无所不能的疯子，一个savior，一个把过去杀死的穷凶极恶的罪犯。

他受伤得像是被剪了翅膀的麻雀被扔到了鹫巢，鲜血淋漓一蹶不振，甚至抬起自己的手都是过去的回忆褪掉的死皮，扑簌下落。

“我会在你身边。”

她绞紧了他的肉刃，让两个人都触电了一般颤抖着，他喘息着把头埋在她的颈窝，在她的耳根处吮出了一朵娇艳的小花。

“我一定会在你身边。”

年轻的肉体很快缴械投降，身下的柔软承载着他最后的挣扎，颤抖着、迎合着，吐露出润滑的液体打湿了身下的床单，就像外面的雨水淋透了阳台上没来得及搬走的马蹄莲，土壤被浸泡得发软。

意识涣散了几秒，空白宛如病毒入侵了流星的记忆程序，MC的小声嘤咛唤醒了他。他低头看到了娇嫩的花瓣正青色地翕合，只是上面沾满了乳白的露珠。

“啊……抱歉。”

“刚才走神了？”她的声音带着一丝嗔怪。

流星摇摇头。

“没有走神，只是来得太快，我没来得及……”

“没关系。后果尚在可承担范围之内。”

他不知道所谓的后果是如何，在她的眸子里，他破天荒地读出了一种可以称之为破釜沉舟的情绪。流星顿了顿。担忧的神色慢吞吞地爬上他的眼睛。

她的唇角弯了弯：“我说到做到。”

（四）

夏季的雨不会停了。

在这个地方，当下时节正逢雨季，一切都是潮呼呼、湿漉漉的。三天前晾的衣服可能还不会干，若是出门前阳台的窗户没关好，回来后衣服没准又被雨洗了一遍。

金流星踩着路上镜面一般的水洼，撑着黑色的沉稳的雨伞来到熟悉的公司前。

比上次来的早了些。

离开图书馆的时候，身边坐着的男生的定番直播才看了三分之一，半个多小时的时间。之前都是大概五十分钟左右，直播的美女开始跳舞，胸前弹跳的两团肉几乎要滚出屏幕。

没关系。

他抬手看了眼腕表。

还有十五分钟，他的MC就要下班了。

（完）


End file.
